Software publishers have discovered that selling physical copies of software through the more traditional sales channels has limitations and costs that can be minimized or eliminated by using innovative means such as preloaded distribution through affiliates (e.g., original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), or retailers) or internet downloads. Selling through these channels can minimize or avoid warehouse expenses, shipping costs, returns, end of life merchandise, limited catalog and limited stock. Preloading of software by OEM partners puts the product in the hands of the consumer as soon as they purchase a computer, and need only be activated to be used. On the other hand, downloaded software has an unlimited inventory, it is never out of stock and the publisher can always provide the latest version. The consumer is able to buy software and use it immediately. With either option, there is no delay between the decision to buy and the actual purchase, no waiting for delivery and no shipping costs.
Still, distributing software through these non-traditional channels has had some limitations. The current state of activating software obtained from these channels has been through the use of static, inflexible client-side activation processes that offer no opportunities for enhanced marketing strategies, such as site optimization, co-branding or affiliate marketing (compensating an OEM or retailer for referrals to a purchase), web analytic tracking or e-mail marketing. The current e-mail address information-gathering experience and acquisition rates are poor, resulting in a loss of important consumer contact information that could be used in valuable e-mail marketing campaigns. In addition, the current client-side activation assistants are difficult to update and revise and offer the customer no opportunity to purchase from the same page.
A need exists for an activation assistant that is a server-side, web-based application. Such a server-side application can offer the consumer the ability to activate a trial version, a limited-time license subscription, or a fully licensed version. The present invention provides a solution to these needs and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.